Betrayed,Accident,and Forgotten Prophecies of Percy Jackson
by Cookie Frost Girl
Summary: Set after Giant War. Percy and Annabeth have been happy couple until Children(twins) of Poseidon ruin everything. 2 years have been passed, Percy felt betrayed run away from CHB. He didn't know There is a forgotten prophecies of the first Great prophecies which decide his fate.


Percy POV

I stared around camp. A place I once called my "home." It was now anything but a home. It's been one year. One year since I fought and defeated the Giants and Gaea. Since then, Mom and Paul had died in a fire, and 2 twins new campers came, my half-brother and sister. They are Susan and Justin Dick. they went on a few quests, fought a few monsters, but that was it. Everybody started to forget about me though, even my friends. Annabeth broke up with me for him. I only had two friends. Hermes and Apollo. They hated Justin and Susan as much as I did, they didn't like the way he acted as if they should they a god (or goddesses), or how they smiled smugly when somebody said the was the greatest heroes. I thing they have gigantic ego,make Zeus ego like a tennis ball. I wasn't jealous of Justin though for taking my friends and girlfriend (maybe a little for girlfriend). No, the only way I was jealous of them was our dad. Our dad stopped talking to me after a while. He even took Riptide away from me, or tried to. Riptide always came back to me, it knew I was its master, strangely enough. Dad just walked away though, muttering about how he would make his favorite son and daughter an even better blade. 3 days after the event,Dad claimed them his favorite son and daughter in front of the gods and campers. I walked around camp, alone. Apollo and Hermes haven't been able to talk to me as much because the role as major Gods, but I understood. I just continued on in this pattern for two years. Two years on my own, abandoned. Two years of torture, three years dying on the inside. Now I'm 20, it's been 3 years since I saved Olympus. Exactly 3 years, today was my 20th birthday. I smiled a little. _Just another year on my own. _Apollo and Hermes stopped talking to me and visit entirely last year, Zeus' orders. I had nothing in my life anymore, nothing at all. I walked to the beach silently. Nobody remembered it was my birthday, they barely remembered who I was and done, so it was easy to get there without any attention. I smiled.

"ARE YOU FINALLY HAPPY DAD?" I yelled.

Suddenly, he appeared n front of me.

"What do you mean, Percy? Of course I'm happy! You haven't changed one bit in the last year Percy." My dad smiled.

_Wait….passed year?_

"Dad, what do you mean past year? How old do you think I am? I asked uncertainly.

"Why, your turning 18, Percy!" he said, shocked.

I laughed in my head and took a poker face. _He hasn't cared for three years, he thinks so little time has gone by? _

"I'm 20 dad. But you wouldn't care, right? You have your wonderful Justin and Susan. You don't even care about me anymore!" I spat.

"Of course I care about you Percy! What are you saying! I've been with you, helping you through, for the past eight years! Since you were twelve!" Dad exclaimed.

"You haven't been there for me when I needed you most! Did you know mom died! Are you forget you tried to take my sword? Did you know I pray to you every day?" I screamed.

He looked shocked, so I just walked back to my cabin. _I've been dying, falling apart, on the inside for two years. This isn't worth living anymore but I won't suicide,If I want to die I must bring as many as possible monster to Tartarus. _

I took out a piece of paper, and quickly scribbled down some words.

**_I've been dying, every single day, for two years now. Being stabbed, and everybody twisting the blade deeper. Did none of you see the blood? I'm leaving. Don't try to searching me. Maybe you think I will stab my self or something. Yes! I want to die. But I will not make my death pointless. Take care the camp. Goodbye._**

**_Percy_**

I packed my stuff. I left Camp without anyone notice. They not even looked at me. I make my way to the city,hoped there are monsters to have fun.

**3 weeks later...**

Lucy POV

I want to go to school with train. I'm 13 years old. The train was very noisy. Suddenly...

_CRACK!_

The train hit something. People screamed and run in panic. We lucky the accident happened near the railway station. I saw a man with messy black hair and green eyes holding sword. He slashed something. Then,I got hit at the head (pushed by someone) and everything went black.

I opened my eyes. I think I am in hospital. My father sits beside me. My mother went missing since I just a baby.

"Are you alright?" My father asked.

"I'm okay. How I ended in here?"

"You got hit at your head. You fell unconscious. A man with messy black hair rescue you and the police called me. When,I reached the station,The train was exploded. They said no one hurt except the man who rescue you. I'm Sorry,Lucy. The man can't make it. Someone tells me, the man also rescue many people beside you before return to the train to search other people."

"He is noble man."

"I know Lucy. Well,Your mother said you must go to the camp tomorrow. Today is beginning of Summer,right?"

"What Camp?"

"I don't know. I will go with you."

"Okay,Dad."

**tomorrow evening...**

Finally,we reached the camp. My father went back to the city. I greeted by a girl with blond hair and grey eyes. The girl looked like have cried all night. She said I'm her half-sister and her name is Annnabeth. She explain about the gods half-heartedly. I asked her What's wrong. She said

"A camper went missing. 2 days ago we received news that camper died in train accident."

I gasped.

"Is the missing camper have messy black hair and green eyes?" I asked.

"How do you know the camper?" She said.

"He rescued me and other people from the accident. My father said he was in the train. When the train exploded."

Annabeth paled. Suddenly,the horn was blow. Asking all campers to join in mess hall. All the Gods attended.

"Today,We will burn the shroud of Perseus Jackson,son of Poseidon,Savior of Olympus,Slayer of Hyperion,Hydra,Minotaur,etc. Defeater of Gaea and Kronos single handedly,Holder of the sky,and Hero of the Olympus"

I couldn't be more grateful to the Hero of Olympus.

**Sorry for wrong title for Percy. I hope you like it. See you in next chapter... :D**


End file.
